Infestor Hero
The Infestor is a powerful Zerg caster that can move and cast spells while burrowed. Base Stats Abilities Skill One: Spawn Infested Terrans (Q): Allows the infestor hero to spawn Infested Terrans. Infested Terrans can attack both ground and air units and last 20 seconds. The life and damage of the Infested Terrans scales with the hero's level. *Range: 9 *Energy Cost: 40 *Cooldown: 10 *Rank 1: 2 Infested Terrans spawned per cast. *Rank 2: 3 Infested Terrans spawned per cast. *Rank 3: 4 Infested Terrans spawned per cast. Infested Terran Base Stats Skill Two: Neural Parasite (W): Allows the infestor hero to launch neural parasites at enemy non-heroic, non-massive units. When a unit is neural parasited, it is invulnerable for 5 seconds and is under the control of the infestor hero until the caster dies, the target dies, the distance between the caster and the target exceeds 12, or the ability is dispelled. The infestor can control multiple units at once and can move around and use other abilities while using this ability. The neural parasited unit gains a +10% bonus to life, damage, and shields for each hero level. *Range 9 *Rank 1: The energy cost is 2x and the cooldown is 0.8x where x is the amount of minerals the unit gives when killed. *Rank 2:The energy cost is 1.5x and the cooldown is 0.6x where x is the amount of minerals the unit gives when killed. *Rank 3:The energy cost is 1x and the cooldown is 0.4x where x is the amount of minerals the unit gives when killed. Skill Three: Fungal Growth (E): Allows the infestor hero to cast fungal growth. Fungal growth reduces the movement speed of enemy units and buildings within a radius of 2 by 80% and causes damage over 4 seconds. Cloaked and burrowed units are revealed by fungal growth. *Range: 9 *Energy Cost: 60 *Cooldown: 15 *Rank 1: Causes 25(+2.5 per level) damage over 4 seconds. *Rank 2: Causes 45(+4.5 per level) damage over 4 seconds. *Rank 3: Causes 65(+6.5 per level) damage over 4 seconds. Skill Four: Fissure ®: Allows the infestor hero to cast fissure. Fissure creates a fissure from the caster to the target that deals damage to nearby enemy ground units and structures. The fissure lasts 5 seconds and blocks ground movement over it. *Range: 9. *Energy Cost: 40. *Cooldown: 10. *Rank 1: Units hit by fissure take 24(+2.4 per level) damage. *Rank 2: Units hit by fissure take 36(+3.6 per level) damage. *Rank 3: Units hit by fissure take 48(+4.8 per level) damage. Ultimate: Peristalsis'' (T)'': Allows the infestor hero to move and use spells while burrowed. In addition, allows the hero to burrow without the burrow item. The infestor moves at 80% speed while burrowed. *Rank 1: The hero cannot move under cliffs while burrowed. *Rank 2: The hero can move under cliffs while burrowed. Tips If facing against Terran or Protoss, get neural parasite as your first ability, as the early marine and zealots for your army can be helpful. If facing zerg, get fungal growth and fissure/infested terran until roaches come in. Remember that the Infestor's power mainly comes from a strong army. If you lose that army, it will be hard to obtain it back as the enemy will then easily focus on you. Builds Recommended Skill Build for Terran & Protoss: Neural, Fungal, Neural, Fungal, Neural, Fungal, Pera, Fissure and Infested Terran for 8 - 13, Pera, then stats. Recommended Skill Build for Zerg: Fungal, Fissure, Fungal, Neural (As about at this time, roaches come out), Fungal, Neural, Pera, Neural, Fissure, Fissure, I.T, I.T, I.T, Pera, then stats. Category:Heroes Category:Zerg Heroes Category:Article stubs